Naruto: The Chunine Exams! 6
by Skyswift Prime
Summary: So in addition to some crappy training now the team's got to Take the Chunine Exams! So will they pass or will they fail! Or will something dangerous happen! Find out by reading!


After the Survival test was finished the Lord Hokage had another challenge for them.

 **HOKAGE'S MAIN QUARTERS:**

"You've all done great on the Survival test, but now we'll put you to the test." the Hokage said.

Everyone looked at each other and started whispering and talking.

"The Chunine exams. The Chunine exams are for those ninjas who want to take their steps higher to a different rank." he explained.

"You'll be given a different obstacle course. After you've finished one you'll be given another." he proceeded.

"There are signing up forms in the hallway, put in your information then give them to your trainers." he explained some more.

"Now go sign up." he finished.

Everyone was piling up on the sign up counter.

"So what now?" Naruto asked staring strangely at the sign up form.

"You put in your info duh!" Sakura said.

They signed up and then returned their forms to Kakashi.

"So you all want to proceed?" Kakashi said taking the forms.

"Yup! Believe it!" Naruto said flashing a smile and giving him a thumbs up.

"Um Ariama... you're still bleeding." Sakura aid pointing at her neck.

"Oh right, I'll take care of that." she said wiping her blood off.

"From what I see I think you're ready for the Chunine exams Ariama." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Ariama asked, clearing the hair on her face.

"Don't you know? You saved Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke all in one blow." Kakashi explained.

She blushed so hard her face turned red!

"Um Ari? Why is your face so red?" Naruto asked poking her face.

"Uh no reason!" Ariama said quickly glancing at Sasuke.

"Come on! There must be a reason!" Sakura exclaimed poking her with her elbow.

"Can I talk to you Sakura?" Ariama said pulling her away.

When they were far away from the rest Ariama admitted, "I think I like Sasuke!"

"I knew it!" Sakura said.

"When we were attacked by that snake demon thing, Sasuke got thrown into the lake and I went after him and gave him that thing we saw in the textbook!" Ariama admitted.

"No way! Mouth to mouth?!" Sakura gushed.

"YES!" Ariama yelled.

"I am a bit jealous but who cares!" Sakura admitted.

Meanwhile Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto were spying the girls chitchat.

"Come on lets go back, we might be beginning soon." Ariama motioned.

The guys heard and tried to go back but accidently bumped into each other.

As the girls turned the corner they saw them all lying there.

Everyone's eyes got as big as saucers.

"Uh did you guys hear anything?" Sakura asked.

"NO!" Kakashi and Sasuke yelled.

"YES!" Naruto said.

They turned their heads and gave him a dirty look.

Ariama face turned red again and she held head and turned around.

'UH OH HE MIGHT'VE HEARD ME!' she frantically thought.

"Uh sorry?" Naruto, perplexed, said.

"NARUTO YOU FOOL!" Sakura yelled.

Ariama was trembling to death! When Sasuke got up and headed towards her, it felt as if the whole world froze.

"Did that actually happen?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around, a nervous wreck!

"Uh...maybe?" she said very shyly.

"Well thanks." Sasuke said.

She stopped trembling, getting a red face, and started staring.

"Okay! The Chunine exams have begun!" some guy from the other corner yelled.

They all quickly sprinted towards the door.

"Okay guys do your best!" Kakashi assured them.

"Okay bye!" they all said as they ran in.

Once they got in they saw many no hundreds of teams inside!

"These guys look older than us! We have no chance!" Sakura said gazing at the other teams.

"WE CAN SO WHAT IF THEY'RE OLDER THAN US WE CAN DO IT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto yelled but he didn't have any excitement in his voice.

Kakashi was hearing them from the outside and smiled, "I'll believe that alright!"

"Okay kids come get your numbers here!" the administrator said.

"What are these for?" one of the teams asked.

"These are for where you'll be seated! If the teams sit together they'll cheat!" he boomed.

'This guy's a drag.' One of Ino's teammates thought.

After everyone got seated the administrator explained, "This test is harder and harder as it goes! Don't you dare cheat! If you do you and your team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"There are 9 questions total the 10th one I'll give out when you all are ready for them." he loudly explained.

"These people that are sitting around you are the ones that will catch you if you cheat! They're very sharp and quick so don't try to cheat!" he shouted once more.

"On your marks get set...GO!" he yelled.

Everyone began writing crazily except Naruto.

'This guy's is talking about cheating more than the actual test itself!' Sasuke and Ariama thought.

'Or maybe he wants us to cheat!' they both quickly thought.

Sasuke quickly equipped his Sharinegan and copied the kid in front of him.

Sakura was looking nervously at Naruto who was trembling, 'I can't do this!' he nervously thought.

Hinata looked at Naruto and whispered, "Hey Naruto you can cheat off of me."

He looked over and thought, 'I dunno maybe she'll get disqualified with me if I do one wrong move!'

He whispered back, "Sorry no I don't want you out with me."

Meanwhile Sakura tried to concentrate on her test but thought, 'This test gets harder and harder by every question!'

Ariama did the justsu; Invisible flames, which made her invisible.

She got up and walked around until she was standing next to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke!" she whispered into his ear.

"Huh what?" he whispered.

"Don't worry I'm invisible. Can I copy off of you?" she whispered back.

"Uh sure just don't get caught." he whispered back.

"Okay." she whispered back.

She quickly skimmed through his test and wrote down the answers, and proceeded toward Sakura.

"Hey Sakura?" Ariama said softly.

Sakura was about to scream until she put her hand over her mouth and calmed her down.

"It's okay! It's me Ariama!" she scolded.

"Oh. Okay." Sakura calmly replied.

"Here quickly copy off me!" she ordered setting down her piece of paper.

Sakura quickly copied off until the administrator boomed again.

Ariama was going to help Naruto next but she quickly went back to her seat praying they won't be disqualified.

"Okay kids! Ready for question 10?" he asked.

"YEAH!" everyone yelled.

"First off, I wanna know if any of you want out." he said.

Trembling some kids got up and said "I want to go."

"And if you do want out your whole team will be disqualified!" he shouted.

"Sorry guys." some kids said as they got kicked out.

"Okay is that it?" he asked.

No one else got up, until Naruto got up.

'UH OH!' Sasuke, Sakura, and Ariama thought.

"I...I DON'T WANT OUT!" He yelled out.

Everyone's eyes got wide as saucers.

"WHO CARES?! I CAME HERE TO BE A NINJA NOT TO QUIT! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto confidently yelled.

"Well then. Congratulations! You and your teammates pass!" he answered cheerfully.

Just then a female ninja came breaking in from a wall.

"Hey!" she said.

"Uh..." everyone in the room said confused.

"Ugh! You came at the wrong time!" he yelled face palming himself.

"Oops my bad." she said.

"Any ways! Since you might be done with this part of the test, come to the Forest of Death!" she explained then left.

After that phenomenon the kids were dismissed the administrator, Ibiki, went around collecting everyone's papers.

When he looked at Naruto's he laughed, "That kid is one funny kid alright. Didn't even write anything on his paper and passed!"

 **MEANWHILE AT THE FOREST OF DEATH:**

"Okay kids! This test is to get enough earth and heaven scrolls as you can!" the second administrator began explaining.

"Why is it called the Forest of Death?" Naruto asked.

"Cause, every time someone went in...they never came back!" She exclaimed in a spooky tone.

Afterwards she threw a Ninja star towards him. He dodged but got cut.

"So kid, better be prepared!" she said coming up to him and smiling.

A Grass Ninja came up to her and unraveled a Ninja star from his tongue.

"Huh? Oh thanks Grass Ninja!" the administrator smiled.

"Oh your welcome!" he said giving her a mysterious smile and look.

"Hey you must be Sakura." some kid said to Sakura.

"Um yeah why?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Rock Lee! Will you be my girlfriend? I swear to protect you with my life!" he pledged.

"EW! BIG BUSHY EYEBROWS AND WEIRD HAIR?! NO!" Sakura yelled.

At that Rock began crying, "Why?"

"Shut up!" she hissed.

"Anyways fill out these forms! Oh and by the way you'll be staying in the forest for five days!" the administrator said.

"Wait why fill out the forms?" Ino asked.

"So if you get injured it won't be our fault." she explained.

Then she handed out the forms.

When everyone got one they started filling them out.

"Heh! What's billboard head doing here?!" Ino scoffed.

"Jealous that I'll be staying in the forest with Sasuke for five days?" Sakura smirked.

"Heh! Like I care! I'll be seeing him in the forest so whatever, billboard head!" Ino shot back.

"Ugly!" Sakura shouted at Ino.

Then they just began going back and forth with "Ugly" and "Billboard head"

Somewhere over on the other side Hinata was standing alone filling the form out and then came along Naruto.

"Hey Hinata! Watcha doin' all the way over here?" Naruto asked.

She jumped at first, startled by him she said, "Oh Naruto! It's just you."

Hinata stared at the cut he had gotten by the administrator.

"Oh here I have mist! Let me put that on-" Hinata tried to say before Naruto wandered off.

Meanwhile the others had finished their forms and exchanged them for the heaven and/or earth scrolls.

"Okay! On your marks! Get set...GO!" The administrator yelled in delight to see the kids rush off from each gate open.

"Come on you guys!" Naruto urged running off.

"Right behind you!" Ariama and Sakura yelled.

"Okay. So she said we should have at least a heaven and an earth scroll then go to that tower right?" Sasuke said going over what the administrator had said.

"Yeah. Uh-huh. Yep!" Naruto, Ariama, Sakura replied.

"Okay lets go!" Sasuke said rushing off with his team.

 **AFTER A FEW MINUTES HAD PASSED BY...**

Not long after they had gotten deeper into the forest they had encountered an enemy.

A group containing two other Grass ninjas and the same grass ninja they'd seen before.

"You two go, I'll handle them." the same grass ninja replied. ( **Orochimaru?)**

"Okay we've got our first enemy encounter! Get ready!" Ariama shouted.

"So you're that same boy!" the Grass ninja said.

"Ya! So what?! Get to the fighting would ya?" Naruto yelled pointing to him.

"Naruto shut up!" Sakura scowled.

"Oh so your name is Naruto? My name is Orochimaru but lets skip to the fighting!" Orochimaru said throwing some type of bomb thing at them.

Sasuke, Ariama, and Sakura managed to escape but Naruto wasn't so lucky.

They'd taken cover behind a bush but the Orochimaru appeared in front of them.

Ariama peeked at where the bomb thing exploded and saw there was a large snake that appeared there.

'Hmm that looks a lot like that snake demon thing we saw in the survival test..' Ariama thought.

"Heh! Lets see if you can resist this!" Orochimaru snickered.

He began staring deeply into all three of their eyes.

Sakura was the first to screech and fall to her knees.

Ariama tried to look away but stood their frozen with a scared expression.

"Ariama! Sakura!" Sasuke managed to say before falling to his knees with also a scared expression.

"Good! My stare od death justsu worked!" Orochimaru scoffed.

Meanwhile in Ariama's head she saw a horrified scene of how she would die;

 _Ariama gets struck with a Ninja star through her chest and screams in horrible pain._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she shrieks._

Sasuke also has the same scene going through his mind.

He's standing there, ready to attack but gets struck by the same ninja star Ariama got hit with.

And Sakura too.

'MOVE SASUKE MOVE! TRY TO!' Sasuke urged himself.

Just then his right hand began moving toward his pocket and got a grip on his Ninja star.

"Oh! So we have a escaped one here huh? I'll take care of that!" Orochimaru gleefully said.

Orochimaru threw the same bomb thing again, this time targeted only at Ariama and Sakura.

Sasuke couldn't catch Sakura or Ariama at the same time so he chose Sakura and took heed behind a bush.

Sadly Ariama was the one who was going to be clobbered in the bomb thing.

Just in a flash she jumped out the way.

Surprised and shocked at the same time Orochimaru glared at her.

 **MEANWHILE INSIDE THE SNAKE'S TUMMY:**

"Ugh! I'm not gonna stay in here and let some stupid snake make me their aftermath!" Naruto groaned.

The snake's digestive system began taking in Naruto faster than his own words!

Naruto however wasn't gonna let go so he fought until he could get out.

"That's right! You don't make me do what I don't wanna!" he said in a triumph kind of way.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw Ariama starting to growl so he joined in too.

When he came in the fight Sasuke whisper yelled at him.

"Naruto back here!" he yelled.

'Whatever that thing is, it isn't a Ninja." Sasuke thought.

"You mess with me, or my friends...YOU'LL DIE!" Ariama growled.

Her teeth began to grow to the point they looked like fangs. And her eyes were blood red.

Next, her hair flowed up and her red and blue highlights began glowing.

Then, the Nine Tails' tails showed up and she bent down into a fox position.

Also her nails grew as large as a chopstick.

'So, this is the true form of this Jinchuriki?' Orochimaru thought then he made an evil grin.

Sasuke and Sakura came out of hiding and looked like they were shot when they saw Ariama.

"So you've shown your true form? Lets fight!" Orochimaru shouted.

He was the first to strike. He tried manipulating into making her paralyzed.

"Not going to work fool!" Ariama yelled.

She scratched him making five marks of blood going down his cheek.

'ARIAMA!...' everyone thought.

She started circling Orochimaru but Naruto started acting funny.

Not funny as in "HAHAHA!" Funny as in weird.

His eyes also made the color blood red and the whole nine tails stuff.

Then there were two Nine Tails'!

Sasuke and Sakura just stared.

Naruto and Ariama were going crazy! One scratched the enemy and the other was killing like crazy!

After they had their last round Naruto got brutally wounded.

Sakura decided to stand up and threw a Ninja star at Naruto and he hanged from the tree he had gotten thrown to.

Sasuke thought he could help too...NOT!

When he stepped up things just got worst.

Sakura looked over for a quick glance at Sasuke but the chances were gone for her!

She had gotten bitten.

Sasuke tried helping out Ariama, after all Sasuke and Ariama were the only ones left.

"Thanks for just stepping out Sasuke!" Orochimaru smirked.

'Huh?' Sasuke thought.

Quick as lightning, Orochimaru, who was riding his snake, came over and left a bite mark on Sasuke.

Sasuke screamed in agony.

"I wasn't here for the scroll!" Orochimaru said before leaving and descending into the darkness.

Now, returning back to her original form, Ariama was left with Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Well they're unconscious bodies.

"What am I going to do...?!" she thought breaking out in tears.

She jumped up to the tree Naruto was hanging off of and brought him down, laying him down next to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Must protect them no matter what's the cost." She assured herself.

But how could she? There were still many enemies out there ready to attack no matter what the cost themselves. What now?

* * *

Well that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and be sure to follow me and like and all that good stuff! :)


End file.
